1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an input/output (I/O) connector assembly for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers may include a chassis and an I/O connector assembly attached to the chassis. The I/O connector assembly may include a holder attached to the chassis and an I/O connector module accommodated in the holder. The I/O connector module may include Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors, audio connectors, and FireWire connectors, etc. A plurality of receiving holes may be defined in the holder. The connectors extend through and protrude out from the plurality of receiving holes for facilitating user access. The I/O connector module may be secured to the holder by fasteners, which is inconvenient for mounting or detaching the I/O connector module. Furthermore, there may be no electromagnetic interference (EMI) protection for the I/O connector module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.